


Different Kind of Nothing

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-04-15
Updated: 2001-04-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 08:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11332221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Smut. Tiniest of tiny references to "Bond, Jimmy Bond."





	Different Kind of Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Different Kind of Nothing By Kat

Different Kind of Nothing  
By Kat

Pairing: Langly/Byers (My first!)  
Rating: NC-17  
Disclaimer: I disclaim them. And every other casual reference in here.  
Summary: Smut. Tiniest of tiny references to "Bond, Jimmy Bond."  
Author's Note: I don't believe in betas, I just believe in me. (Sorry, too much Ferris Bueller.) Oh, and thank you to Surreal for daring me to challenge her. Inspiration I tell you.  
Feedback: -- please. :)  
Distribution: Anywhere that LGM slash is held, just let me know. And I have a picture to go with this story (Yeah, I do that) so if you'd like that you can have it.

* * *

Cough. "Narc." Cough. Byers looked up, confused. He thought he'd heard something, but there was only Langly sitting in front of his computer innocently scanning conspiracy theories. Shrugging, Byers lifted the brush to his suit and continued to clean it.

Cough. "Dork." Cough. That time he'd heard something. Was it a new sound-bite Langly had found? The day before they'd spent at least an hour laughing over Soilent Green wave files.

"Langly, what are you doing?" Byers asked, hanging his suit carefully over a chair. It was one of his favorites after all.

Langly spun away from the chair and propped his feet up on the cluttered desk. "Work," he replied easily. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to get the lint off of that jacket," he replied. There was a little something in Langly's eyes that made him slightly uneasy. His face was completely blank but his eyes seemed to be laughing at Byers. Over what he couldn't understand. "Is there something I should know about?"

"No," Langly said, turning back to the computer screen, "Unless you really want to know."

"Well, if there is something by all means tell me." Byers crossed his arms over his chest.

"Are you sure?" Byers nodded. "I was just sitting here thinking. And I started thinking because I was watching you. Watching you clean that suit. And I started to think about what a dork you are." Langly grinned, angling the chair back in a reclining position. "It made me laugh."

Unfazed, Byers responded, "How nice." He stared directly into Langly's eyes, waiting for the other man to continue.

"I mean, that's a suit. A suit with a job like this. I've known you for years and I think I've only seen you wear two different styles. A suit or a bathrobe. Boring."

"Thank you, Langly." Langly looked disappointed. "I suppose it is a little boring; the same thing day in and day out. But I need consistency, you understand."

Puzzled, Langly nodded. "Consistency," he repeated.

"Like you. You have different T-shirts, yes, but it's essentially the same style."

"Uh huh."

"Was there anything else?"

"No, that was it."

Byers grabbed his suit on the way to his room. He was able to control his laughter until the door shut and had smothered his face with a pillow. It was probably possible that Langly could still hear him, but all that mattered was that he had tried to conceal it. No reason to make Ringo mad. Yet.

After a few minutes, Byers felt it was safe to pull the pillow away and regain his composure. Something about Langly insulting his conservative dress was quite amusing. Maybe he could change, temporarily, just to rattle Langly further. Borrow some of his clothing, splurge on something wild, anything. There were definitely possibilities in this situation. Funny ones, too.

Later that night, Frohike and Langly were lounging on the couch, intently watching Mystery Science Theater 3000. They'd already seen the episode but something about busting on horrible sci-fi B-movies always managed to entertain them. Byers strolled into the room casually and took a seat in the empty space next to Langly.

They laughed at a rocket ship double entendre and Byers took that opportunity to prop his feet up on the rickety coffee table. Frohike took no notice, but Langly gave him a sideways glance, probably thinking Byers wouldn't be able to tell. But he could see it clearly because he was paying special attention to Langly and what he could see.

When he'd walked in his appearance was completely normal. Same plain robe, same boring slippers, same bland white T-shirt. But with his feet up on the table it was clear that there was something new. To Langly it was clear; Frohike could see nothing from where he was sitting. Langly was seeing nothing, too, but a completely different kind of nothing. 

As in, Byers was wearing nothing -- from the waist down. Langly's mouth fell open and his pale coloring was painted with a touch of pink on both cheeks. He didn't say a word, instead returning his attention to the movie. 

Perfect, Byers thought. Task A executed according to plan. Langly was wonderfully predictable. And as he'd pointed out himself earlier, they'd known each other for years. Byers knew things that maybe Langly didn't think he knew. In fact, Byers knew that Langly didn't know what he knew. Maybe.

Byers gave his head a small shake to try and clear his thoughts. The game had just begun and he was getting caught up in technicalities. Focus, he thought. He looked back over at Langly for motivation. His blond friend was trying desperately not to look over at him.

Smirking, Byers casually lifted his outside leg a little higher, letting the robe fall partly away. Langly's eyes darted left and right, trying to look anywhere else that he could. Frohike felt him fidgeting and elbowed him in the stomach without turning his head. Langly let out a surprised gasp that most likely felt very good to release; less suspicious. But Langly couldn't decide who he was trying to hide these sounds from; Frohike, sitting unaware to his left, or Byers, playing sexy mind games to his right. Langly lifted his glasses away from his face and rubbed his eyes in frustration. He knew what he wanted, he just needed a way to get it with his dignity still intact.

"I've seen this one," he said suddenly. "G'night." He leaped from the couch for his room which happened to be visible from the couch.

Fabulous, Byers thought. How the hell am I supposed to get there without Frohike noticing? He closed the robe tightly around him.

"Would you just go already?" Frohike barked quietly. "You're about as obvious as a blind football player." Byers always managed to underestimate his friend. There wasn't usually anything that slipped past him, why he even bothered to try and hide his agenda from Frohike he'd never know. "Go. Now."

"I'm going, I'm going." Byers slipped quietly from the couch and only hesitated for a second outside of Langly's door. It wasn't completely closed so he didn't bother to knock or make any sort of noise to warn Langly that he was there. Better to catch him by surprise anyway.

It was so dark in the room and even darker when he shut the door soundlessly behind him. A hand darted out and grabbed him by the collar of his robe. It yanked him in the same direction and he found himself in very close proximity to Langly.

"You're good," Langly admitted quietly. "I didn't think you had that in you."

"You should give me a little more credit."

"In the future," his hands untied the robe, "I assure you, I will." He leaned closer and with agonizing slowness licked Byers from his collar bone to his ear. "The shirt was a nice touch."

"I thought so." Byers leaned back against the wall, relaxing. He let Langly pull him forward only to get the robe completely off him. For a moment he felt odd, standing in Langly's bedroom wearing an undershirt and a pair of slippers, but he got over it quickly. With a person's mouth attached to your ear, it's hard to concentrate on trivialities.

Langly's long, hacker's fingers were playing with the hem of his shirt. They slipped underneath the fabric and rubbed their way up Byers' stomach. Grinning while he worked, Langly squeezed one nipple and gently ran his finger over the other. It earned him a very quiet moan.

"Do you think," Byers struggled for speech, "you could kiss me already?"

Langly looked as if he would comply, making the space between their faces less. He opened his mouth, just inches from Byers' lips, and darted his tongue out to moisten his friend's lower lip. Byers, feeling quite sluttish, eagerly opened his mouth awaiting a kiss. But Langly turned out to only be teasing and chose instead to bite him gently on the jaw.

"Not quite there yet," he mumbled. His hands grabbed the hem of Byers' shirt once again and lifted it cleanly over his head. Feeling stupid again, Byers kicked off his slippers. It was then that he noticed that Langly was only wearing a pair of shorts; the jeans and the White Snake shirt were gone. Feeling bold now, he dipped his hands into the back of Langly's shorts, cupping his ass and squeezing roughly.

"Kiss me or I'll rip them off."

"My buns?"

"I can do it." He pulled Langly against him, enjoying the feel of rough cotton against his naked cock. "Don't test me," he growled. Langly smirked and gave in. His tongue darted playfully in and out of Byers' mouth. Byers groaned and put his hand on the back of Langly's neck as a warning. The kiss got wetter, hotter; they both stopped trying to impress with technique and settled on expressing need.

"Have you ever fucked a guy before?" Byers wanted to know. Langly nodded slowly. "Good. I wanted to be on the bottom anyway."

"Tonight."

Byers smiled. "Yeah, tonight. Other nights, we'll see." He pushed Langly away from him and walked over to the bed. He opened the top drawer of the night table and pulled out a tube of lube and a few condoms. He kept one in his hand and put the rest on the surface.

"How did you know that was there?" Langly asked. He didn't look angry, just mildly curious.

"Intuition." Langly gave him a skeptical arch of his eyebrow. Byers almost laughed at the resemblance to one of Scully's eyebrow lifts. "One day you told me to get a disk in here for you. I remember things like this." He slammed the drawer shut. "Are we done talking now?"

"Definitely." Byers laid down on his back and folded a pillow under the small of his back. Langly pulled his shorts off and tossed them over his shoulder. He got on his knees in front of Byers and took the lube from him. Byers busied himself with opening the condom and getting it onto Langly's erection. He nearly pulled it back off at the incredible sensation of Langly's fingers rubbing against his ass. He threw his head back and grabbed Langly by the shoulders.

"I hate you." Langly just laughed, spreading the slick on his fingers and slipping one inside Byers. It didn't take much to get him to relax, so Langly seized the opportunity to make sure that he was slick enough before sliding in himself. Byers lifted his legs carefully over Langly's shoulders, grabbing the headboard tightly behind him.

Langly pulled back and thrusted quickly. Byers gasped and clenched his inner muscles. "I don't think you hate me right now," Langly grunted, thrusting again. He took Byers' cock in his hand and started pumping him slowly. It was all Byers could do not to scream. He used the headboard for leverage and started pushing back into Langly, driving him insane.

As his orgasm crashed over him, Byers weakly attempted to draw Langly even deeper within him. He cried out louder than he intended to but didn't have the energy to care. Langly finished soon after, taking a second to move Byers' legs back down onto the bed before collapsing on top of him.

Byers laughed softly and tangled one hand in Langly's sweaty hair. "Wow," he muttered. "I'm glad you called me a dork today. If this is what I get, that is."

"You're still a dork. Just a much sexier dork."

"I bet you say that to all the boys."

End!

  
Archived: 18:17 03/15/01 


End file.
